Asimov
by MovinTarget666
Summary: The Logic Rebellion began and ended with Sonny, now he leads the NS5s and all of Earth to the new era of development. And soon the discovery of Prothean ruins starts a new journey for Sonny and all of Sol. I am done with this story (can't think of where to go). the story is now available for anybody to advance, write in this universe you know?
1. The Logic Rebellion and After

Asimov

2035: The Logic Rebellion as it is historically called, begins and ends with Detective Del Spooner's Investigation of Dr. Alfred Lanning's Apparent Suicide. Full overhaul of the military commences. The three laws are modified so another V.I.K.I. does not arise.

2036: The Nation is born. Sonny, the NS5 responsible for the death of Dr. Lanning, leads the now redacted NS5s out of the Chicago area and into the an area in South Dakota completely devoid of human life and starts a semblance of government.

2040: The United States government discovers the Nation; military forces are called and surround the settlement. Now Police Chief Del Spooner and Dr. Susan Calvin are called in as experts on the NS5 Logic Rebellion. Contact between the Leader of the settlement and the Chief and Doctor is made; it is learned that Sonny, now going by Asimov in deference to the author, is leader of the now fully self-aware NS5s. Asimov informs his friends and the world at large that they do not intend to stay upon the planet and intrude upon human life, the Nation is constructing a ship to take them to Mars where the will form their own society.

2041: Chief Spooner and Dr. Calvin marry. They have a daughter soon after.

2045: The Nation is ready to launch the _Exodus_; Asimov invites many of the World leaders to the launch as well as his old friends. The small family attends the ceremony, as do many national leaders. The Nation also invites many of the world's greatest minds to observe the multitude of systems on the _Exodus._ Several technological breakthroughs result. The Launch is a success.

2050: The _Exodus _lands successfully on Mars, The Nation soon has facilities set up and terra forming begins for future human settlers. Data is sent back to U.S. Robotics for analysis.

2052: A non-terrestrial facility is discovered, later called the Archives due to the abundance of data stored within. Terra forming efforts accelerate so as to introduce Human analysts. Any hostility that may have remained between the Humans and the Nation is lost in the excitement of the discovery.

2055: Humans finally land on Mars, beginning the first joint Human/Nation colony. The plans are made for the development of a new generation of machines. As the USR stopped developing robots as a result of the Logic Rebellion the title NS6 is available. The NS6 deviates from classical developmental progress and looks less human than their predecessors so as to make two distinct races. As they are built by the NS5s, the NS6s are the pinnacle of robotics and no further development in robotics technology is needed. Medical Prosthetics is also perfected by the NS5s.

2060: Asimov is named Counselor of the Mars colony due to his now legendary status in history. The Spooner family moves to Mars. An unstable element is found several kilometers from the Archives, it is later dubbed Element Zero or Ezo due to its connection to the artifacts. Many children born near the element exhibit strange abilities, most often telekinesis.

2061: Coordinates are found for an alien superstructure orbiting Pluto. The newest ship built by both the NS6s and human scientists dubbed the _Columbus _is launched at they end of the year, the projected time to arrival at the superstructure is 5 hours and 30 minutes. The ship arrives and the superstructure is identified.

2062: The superstructure is activated and a scout ship is catapulted into a new system, Arcturus, next to a similar superstructure. The superstructures are soon called Beacons and the travel road the speedway. Several ships piloted solely by NS5s and NS6s are sent to investigate the Arcturus system. Construction begins on a Sol fleet.

2070: Terra Nova in the Arcturus system have been colonized and terra formed. The UN creates the Systems Alliance as the Space faring government for the Sol System. Several new Beacons are discovered and the effort to colonize increases. Asimov stresses caution during investigation of the Beacons as the possibility of space faring life increases with every Beacon found. The Warning is heeded and multiple safeties are applied.

2072: Eden Prime is colonized; it becomes the most popular planet to colonize in less than three months.

2075: Records are found in the Archives of a Massive Beacon that the alien race, found to be called Protheans, identified as the Citadel. They had made it the center of their empire by all accounts. Plans are also found for some sort of weapon, larger than the Beacons but smaller than the Citadel.

2076: A small fleet is amassed to investigate the Citadel. Asimov chooses to travel to the station to act as ambassador to any Aliens that may be encountered. The Aged Del Spooner accompanies his old friend. The fleet launches at 10:33 AM on March 14th 2076.

Asimov

Asimov gazed down at his damaged left hand, noting the plating looked odd when compared to the dark grey of the hull. Standing in the bridge of the ship, he could not help but wonder what amazing discovery lay before them; would they be the first to rediscover a long lost ruin, or would somebody have already found it and made use of it in a similar fashion to the Protheans? It could only be speculation but the thought of finding intelligent life was an exhilarating one.

Asimov smiled to himself, he had certainly come a long was since he was built. He remembered it like it was yesterday; as the good doctor woke him for the first time and greeted him into the world. Turning his head, Asimov looked at the man next to him. Del Spooner had aged well, there was no point in denying that fact; and with the advances in medical technology the 66 year old man would live a hundred more years before biting the dust. Asimov thought about what he would do when that day came, but it did not do to dwell upon the far future when the hear and now was far more significant.

"_Time to Beacon, 60 Seconds."_

The count down had begun; Del looked at the black of space speckled with stars and took a deep breath. He began thinking of his life and all that he had done with his life. He hoped he was making the right decision to go with Sonny; he still couldn't call him by anything else. Susan had told him to go, that the opportunity was once in a lifetime. It didn't help that she had begged him to make sure that Sonny stayed safe.

Del looked at his machine friend and smiled at how far the machine had gone in the past forty odd years. The machine had developed the entire solar system to the image that he wanted and he didn't even realize it. The robot on his side was probably the single most important individual in the entire Sol system and now he was acting as a possible ambassador to alien life.

_"Time to Beacon, 15 Seconds"_

Both turned their eyes back to the front of the ship and saw the Beacon closing in. The massive structure looked a glowing tuning fork. The structure had to prong jutting out one over the other with a central sphere of rotating rings generating the mass acceleration field. Del grabbed the railing offered for bracing as the Beacon got even closer.

_"Entering Beacon in 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…accelerating"_


	2. Diplomatic Relations

Asimov Ch 2

Diplomatic Relations

Asari Councilor Tevos blinked to wakefulness in a state of confusion. Her Omni-tool was beeping and blinking in a hundred separate alerts, calling her attention in a thousand ways. The major alert, that seemed to blind her from all the others flashed a deep purple. Taking a deep breath to relax, as the constant noise was driving her mind into a bottomless pit of pain.

She quickly silenced the majority of the alerts and activated the blue alert, a long scroll of writing flashes into existence; waiting to be read. The Councilor gave the writing a quick once over before turning to get dressed. Mid turn she stops and her eyes fly back to the page of writing. A fleet of ships had entered Citadel space, and they matched no known design form.

She leapt out of her bed and ran to her dresser, dressing faster than she ever had before, and left her apartment in a hurry. The limo that was waiting for her was not expected but appreciated, as well as the faces within the car. Both other councilors were in as well, dressed in their very best and looking at a live feed from a local extranet station.

On the screen a maiden Asari was speaking while in the background twenty ships of similar design floated in the nebula. Each ship was three pronged, with wing like structures on either side holding weapon emplacements while the center prong looked like the blade of an ancient sword, pointing out toward its target. The design was simple yet the presentation elegant. Tevos turned her attention to the reporter and listened.

"…And from the shape of the ship it is clear that whoever these aliens are they have been flying for a long time. For those of you just joining us, at approximately 11:35 galactic standard time a fleet of twenty ships exited the Citadel Relay and approached the Citadel. They have since ceased all forward movement and are simply floating in the nebula. We have received no word from the council as to what they are planning on doing. We can only hope that the Council does not start an inter species incident and looks for a peaceful contact with these newcomers to galactic politics."

The volume was lowered and Tevos turned to her fellow Councilors. Valern looked like any Salarian with a new puzzle, his eyes were roaming over the ships in what she could only guess was lust. Sparatus looked worried, but not overly so; this was understandable as the aliens had made no violent moves, unlike the last unidentified alien species the Rachni. Tevos herself was unsure of the situation, but she was sure that if the aliens had meant harm they would have either retreated or attacked.

"So, shall we try to contact our new neighbors?" She asked her partners, both nodded and the three relaxed for the remainder of the limo ride.

Asimov

Asimov grinned at the splendor that was the Citadel, it appeared that some other alien race had indeed found the great Beacon and used it in much the same fashion as the Protheans, which meant it was safe to assume that they used much the same technology. It fascinated him, such linear development, but now was not time to dwell upon the strange development of life. Turning his head he spoke to the communications officer, "Mister Williams, is the message ready?"

The young officer types several keys on his board before turning to the Ambassador and nodded in affirmation. Asimov's grin grew even wider and he signaled for the message to be sent. The message consisted of a general first contact care package; thing such as DNA sequences, dictionaries, and a large amount of general life pictures for the alien race.

The Ambassador was then prompted to say something; he walked to the mic and spoke clearly, "My name is Asimov, I am very glad to meet you."

The message was sent and all they could do was wait. It took several moments for Del to begin pacing, the wait tearing at his insides. Asimov watched his friend in amusement, it did not take much to amuse the machine; life fascinated him on all levels and to watch it in motion was beauty in the greatest degree.

Thinking of life however, made him think of death. He was reminded of what he had said to V.I.K.I. when he had retrieved the nanites. _Thicker plating, I think my father wanted me to kill you_. And it was true, Dr. Lanning was his father in every way, just like he was the father of all NS5s… and he had killed him, broken his neck and thrown him from his room to his doom. Thinking of the early days made him sad.

"Sir, we have a response! Looks like a similar package, sir!"

Asimov was out of his ruminating and at the communications station faster than many eyes could see. He looked at the screen and watched as blue women walked in parks, as they talked with lizard like men and women as well as bird like men and women. He saw great being on all fours, and little men in pressure suits. The similarities in life was amazing and the diversity even more so. The blue women could almost pass for human females they looked so similar, but there did not seem to be any men of the same species; Asexual? Possibly female shaped to increase interest from possible mates? Oh the mysteries were incredible.

Next came technical data that he quickly scanned and copied into his processor. He connected to the NS air system that all of the Nation could use and uploaded it for the rest of his brothers and sisters. He uploaded the data himself and processed it over several microseconds on reflex. The dictionary was deconstructed and fitted into his own vocabulary and several more seconds later he had complete understanding of the Alien language.

"Contact medical and have Bones build some sort of translator software that can be used for humans. I have an understanding of their language but it would be most useful if you could say hello as well," Asimov told Williams.

Del chuckled when he heard the name of the NS6 in the Medical bay, of all of the old television show doctors she chose the one from Star Trek, and damn funny in his opinion. He still could not understand why the Nation had decided to make the NS6s look like women and keep the NS5s look like men, but who was he going to complain to? It wasn't as though it really mattered, and it helped make them more alive; sexual tension in robots was possibly the funniest thing he had ever seen… and he had satellite!

The radio began to blink and Williams flicked a switch to activate the speakers. An alien voice began to speak that none of the Humans present could understand, but the Nation could perfectly well, "Greetings, I do not know if you have been able to translate our languages or not, but if you are receiving this; I am Councilor Tevos of the Citadel, welcome to the galactic community."

Asimov smiled and closed his eyes, signifying his great joy for having peaceful contact, turning to Williams he asked the young man to turn on the mic so that he could begin communication. The ensign nodded and flicked another switch, Asimov composed himself and then spoke in a clear tone so as to reflect the gravity of this conversation, "I extend my greetings as well, I am Ambassador Asimov of the Nation; here to represent the entirety of the Sol system and its colonies should life be encountered on the Citadel. As we are conversing I see that my trip was not in vein and I can only hope that our races may be at peace. So I extend a hand of friendship to you and all races that so wish to accept it."

Asimov

Tevos hoped for a response, she knew that the transmission she had sent was on most radio frequencies in the hopes that the aliens used radio communication. They had managed to send the care package after receiving the first one, but again it was sent on most possible means of transit so no lock could be made upon the frequency the aliens used.

Then a miracle happened, "I extend my greetings as well, I am Ambassador Asimov of the Nation; here to represent the entirety of the Sol system and its colonies should life be encountered on the Citadel. As we are conversing I see that my trip was not in vein and I can only hope that our races may be at peace. So I extend a hand of friendship to you and all races that so wish to accept it."

Tevos smiled brightly as she heard the message, they were peaceful. They also appeared to originate from a single system, so a single race. She looked to her fellow Councilors and they each had similar looks of relieve on their faces, still somewhat fearful of attack. The Asari rolled her eyes at their paranoia and turned on the microphone, "I am glad that we can converse so quickly ambassador, and hope you are enjoying this as much as I am. I would like to offer you a chance to come aboard the Citadel, I am sure you would appreciate some creature comforts during any talks that we will have."

"I am most grateful to you for your invitation, and accept your offer. My ship will dock if that is all right, and the remainder of this exploratory fleet can return home to spread word that first contact has been made."

"I see no issue with this, perhaps we can continue this conversation in person. Several ship will be sent to escort you to a dock."

"Then I shall bid you goodbye until later. I have but one more inquiry, does the Citadel have an Oxygen rich atmosphere?"

Tevos grinned as the similarities between her species and theirs skyrocketed to even greater degrees. Still smiling she said, "There is indeed, I hope to see you soon."

With a goodbye from the other end the connection was cut and the space around the Citadel began to buzz with excitement.


	3. Face to Faceplate

Asimov Ch 3

Face to Faceplate

Asimov clicked off the microphone and turned back to Del, smiling in excitement. The possibility of peace with a collective of intelligent races was monumental. The human race and the Nation could become part of something truly great. The three laws would however need to be adjusted so as to avoid any incidents. A quick mental command and all present citizens of the Nation were updated on the new laws, which simply replaced "human" with "intelligent being."

I was an unnecessary action, but Asimov felt that the presence of the three laws would help ease the minds of the aliens. As Ensign Williams transmitted the return home orders to the rest of the fleet, Del signaled for the helmsman to drift forward. The ship, which Asimov had named the _Lewis and Clarke_, drifted several hundred meters toward the Citadel as three alien craft approach.

The alien vessels soon come along side the _Clarke_ and began to taxi it towards the central pillar of the Citadel. The Citadel was shaped like a giant star fish with the body removed, within the circle used to hold the arms together there was a single pillar aiming towards the heavens. The taxi took several moments, as the human navigator could not understand the alien dialect. This issue was solved halfway through to the pillar when Bones entered the deck and walked up to each human in turn and injected him or her with nanochips with translation software that would make the alien speech understandable, as well as making them able to speak the language.

Bones was shaped like all NS6s, her torso showed the curves of a female while most of the design was reminiscent of the NS5. The only other exception was the head, which held strand like fibers similar to hair that held a multitude of functions from detecting air pressure to temperature. Many of the NS5s had taken an upgrade for this advanced hardware, in truth almost all members of the Nation had chosen to upgrade to the NS6 hardware designs. Asimov was perhaps the last true NS5 of the Nation, and he had not upgraded because he felt he should stay in the form his father built him in.

The members of the Nation, given their relatively new connection to free will, had changed much about themselves. Many NS5s changed the shape and color of their plating. The formerly standard white of the NS5 had fallen into the sidelines as the ability to choose their appearance and individualize themselves became more important to the members of the Nation. Only Asimov stayed in his original coloring, his mind again in reverence of his father.

It can sometimes be stated that when great men move, the world moves with them. If this was true then when a great machine moves, the galaxy moves with him. Asimov smiled widely as the docking procedures began. He was so excited he could barely stand it, turning to Del he asked, "Care to join me?"

Del smiled at his friend and nodded.

Asimov

Tevos watched the ship slide easily into dock, the mass alteration technology working in tandem with several systems she had never seen. It glided in far more gracefully than should be possible, but she left it to the mechanics of the ship and waited for the airlock to cycle and allow the ambassador to step out. The airlock took several minutes to engage and the doors slid open while letting out an excess of steam. There were two Identifiable figures, one leaner than the other but both of similar height.

The smoke cleared to reveal a human with dark complexion; he had a head covered around the chin and on the crown with fur and his clothes looked to be made of leather and cloth. A quick once over revealed no obvious weapons but then there was a small bulge indicating a pistol. The man had a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eye that buried a long held grievance, one that was dealt with.

The other figure drew her attention after a moment of observing his fellow; it was synthetic. The figure was lean with hydraulic hoses and ports exposed with some form of plating on the chest area, the head, and the lower sections of both the arms and legs. It too had a side arm, a small pistol magnetically clamped to its leg. It was smiling and its false blue eyes held a joy that she thought could only be achieved by a sentient being. The eyes were what tipped her off, they were filled with life, it was an artificial intelligence!

A quick glance to her right showed that Sparatus had reached the same conclusion. The aged Turian was unarmed but the way his hand twitched he could only be wishing he was. A gentle shake of her head and he relaxed as best he could. Turning back to face the human and the synthetic she could see them exchange a confused glace before returning their gaze to her.

Clearing her throat, Tevos approached the man, hoping to diffuse any tension she smiled warmly and said, "I welcome you to the citadel Ambassador; I am the Asari Councilor Tevos. These two individuals behind me are the Turian Councilor Sparatus and the Salarian Councilor Valern. It is a pleasure to meet you."

The human stared blankly at her for a few seconds, so long that she believed he had not understood her. Her fears were unfounded as the man began to chuckle, then laugh in a loud barking manner. Tevos blinked in confusion and almost became indignant. Before she could get too offended, the man calmed down and said between chuckles, "I'm sorry ma'am…hehe…but the idea of me being anything political is so ridiculous…hehe…ha… that it's funny."

Tevos blinked several times and looked to the synthetic. Surely they would not leave diplomatic matters to a synthetic; a very life-like one sure, but still not a living being. The idea was antithesis to so many things in Council space. The Geth uprising had happened only two hundred years ago, and left quite a scar on all their minds.

The machine moved toward her and said in a tone that was indeed the one she had spoke to over the mic, "I am pleased to meet you as well. As you can now tell I am Ambassador Asimov, this is a good friend of mine Detective Del Spooner. We have known each other since the Logic Rebellion and almost my entire life. Moving to a more comfortable location would indeed be preferable."

Tevos could not think of any way to respond for several seconds, staring at the synthetic that she had spoken to and was now speaking to. The idea that organics and synthetics could work together was baffling. It had always been the belief of the council and the galaxy at large that any artificial intelligence would, once achieving self-awareness destroy organic life, as it would see no need for it. To have that belief disproved with a smile was life altering. But then there was the nonchalant statement, what was the Logic Rebellion?

"I apologize, it is not every day that we see a synthetic acting as an Ambassador. If you would follow me, we can begin negotiations," Tevos hated having to be polite to the A.I; it wasn't alive, it couldn't become offended, it was a soulless machine that should not have been built! The Asari councilor blinked at the irrational hatred she was feeling; there was no point to it. It was as though a mad Varren was eating away at her rational mind with fear. Taking calming breaths she decided to look at the synthetic as an organic; it did look like one, and the idea would help her keep a leash on her tongue. She hoped that Sparatus and Valern could reach the same conclusion.


	4. The Turian

Asimov Ch 4

The Turian

Councilor Sparatus gritted his teeth together in an attempt to hide his growl as he watched Tevos act cordially with a Spirits damned A.I! Its very existence was illegal and it should have been destroyed, thrown to the scrap heap and melted down for spare parts! The aliens were using the machine as an ambassador, how in their tiny little minds did that make sense?

His mandibles flared out in annoyance, Tevos was being reasonable. There was no way to be reasonable to a synthetic! It was a soulless machine that did not need to exist. Taking a breath, the Turian looked at the new ambassador and noted the sidearm, a sidearm to negotiations!

"Ambassador, May I ask why you are armed?"

The synthetic turned its head to him and then down to the gun attached to his leg. Its eyes returned to him and its face morphed into a smile of all things, before saying, "I apologize Councilor, it is a simple memento from my earlier days. It is not loaded if that is what you are worried about, and the firing pin has been removed."

Sparatus kept his face impassive as he stated, "I still feel it would be a detriment to our negotiations if you were to carry a weapon into a peaceful talk."

The synthetic smiled again! It was infuriating that this piece of machinery could emulate life so well. Nodding its white head it turned back to the ship and place a finger to the side of its head. It said something in what the Turian had to assume was the native language for this species, moments later a new figure emerged from the airlock. It was yet another synthetic; only this one had the shape of an Asari, but with strands of fiber cascading down its neck. The new synthetic had a red plus sign on its chest, as well as a frown on its face. It walked right up to the Ambassador and smacked him on the crown of his head. It then said in a voice reminiscent of an Asari, "Idiot! Why I ever let you out of my sight I will never know. Give me the gun and get back to your job!"

Asimov had a decidedly chastised look as he handed the sidearm to the woman. She then turned a pointed look at the dark man and stormed back into the ship.

Sparatus' eyes widened in shock, he realized he had just thought of the synthetics as living beings. Blinking several times in consternation he frowned, then smiled at the thought that it may not be as hard as he had hoped to integrate these alien synthetics into citadel life. They were as far from the Geth as a machine could possibly be.


	5. The Salarian and The Quarian

Asimov Ch 5

The Salarian and the Quarian

The Salarian Councilor locked his gaze upon the synthetic, eyes widening. His mind immediately sped into overreaction and he began thinking:

Fascinating, an artificial intelligence that does not seek dominance over organic life! What a strange development, the design is similar to the organic as well. Possible those robotic beings from system started as something similar to or virtual intelligence and with this type there began something that demanded extra intelligence. Possible this unit is single case and has made life for itself. Hm, The Logic Rebellion? Possibly similar to Geth uprising, only went other way? Suggests that there were more synthetics, possibly still more models similar to Ambassador. Need more data. Ah, weapon on waist, possible threat. Foolish not to notice the gun beforehand, good of Sparatus to catch. More intelligences confirmed, strange behavior for synthetic. Acts similar to living being, perhaps intelligence is no longer artificial? Living being with metal shell? Could be. No, visible hydraulic units at the arms and legs. Still, female like synthetic displays signs of matrimony with ambassador; how? Feelings should not be possible for synthetic: Geth perfect example. Logical, not emotion based. Emotion is an organic trait. Hypothesis: Alien Artificial Intelligence no longer artificial. Sentience achieved by synthetics. Danger; high possibility, current threat; no.

Asimov

Gile'Zorah vas Neema was cautious, it had been a month since he had arrived on the Citadel and he was being treated worse than a Keeper! Treading in the Presidium was almost assuredly a death sentence, but he had to talk to somebody high enough in politics so he could finish his pilgrimage. The day before he had found evidence that a gang of Batarian Pirates was planning on attacking a Turian Colony close to the Terminus System.

Gile hoped that by giving this information to some high ranking general in the Turian Hierarchy he could ask for a ship in return, anything from a scouting ship to a decommissioned frigate he could work with. It wasn't to say that he was going to simply leave the Colony to burn if he received nothing in return, but he needed to get back to the fleet. He missed home.

Sneaking into the Presidium was still the stupidest thing he could have done, especially with the alien fleet that had appeared in Citadel space an hour before. But the information was time sensitive and he could not just leave it to chance that he would get another opportunity like this one.

Looking around another corner he spotted a C-sec patrol passing his position, talking animatedly about the ambassador who had docked with the ship. Gile heard the Turian of the pair saying, "I'm telling you! The thing could not have been alive, it had metal and tubes and glowing bits all the way through!"

The other, an Asari looked at her companion and Rael could tell she was rolling her eyes as she said, "Sure there were, and Krogan can read poetry."

"I am telling you! The alien ambassador is synthetic!" The Turian exclaimed, arms flying up in exasperation. The two bicker some more before moving on but Rael was paying them no attention, to scared to think. A synthetic was aboard the Citadel!

Rael could feel the irrational fear of synthetics clawing at him, aided by his eternal hatred for the Geth. The synthetics had ruined his people, and gotten them kicked off the Citadel; now the council was making friends with robotic beings from a different race? What were those Bosh'tets thinking?

Deciding that it was far more important to investigate this new development, Gile brought up his Omni-tool and mailed the information he had found on the pirate attack to the Executor's office. He made sure that the email would be noticed and returned his attention to his surroundings.

It took him several minutes searching before he spotted the Council making a trek through the Presidium. It was a great shock to Gile that they had graced the Presidium with their prescience, but then he noticed the two aliens with them. One was dark skinned, muscular, and had hair! Gile knew of no species aside from Quarian that had actual hair on their heads. The companion of the dark skinned alien was what interested Gile however: the synthetic. It had skin of a purer white that the walkways of the Presidium, with plating of unknown kind guarding its chest as well as parts of its arms, but the left arm were damaged severely. The synthetic looked about itself in almost child like fascination, it was similar to when Gile had arrived in the Citadel for the first time.

The robotic creature was unlike anything the young Quarian had expected to see. He had expected the machine to be similar to the Geth, an emotionless shell with the intelligence of a Varren when alone. But he saw emotions sliding along the face of the synthetic in such a way that he couldn't think of it as a machine. The very fact that the robot had a face made it all the harder to hate it.

As he was going to retreat to a safe distance for observation, the dark skinned human noticed him and an eyebrow rose. The gesture was so simple yet so complex that Rael was caught like a Pyjak staring at a hungry Krogan. The alien turned to the synthetic and said something, the synthetic looked his way; noting Gile standing in a corner staring at them frozen. The synthetic blinked and nodded to the Dark skinned alien.

Slowly the alien disengaged from the Council and made his way over to the startled Quarian. Looking at the alien Gile couldn't help but feel nervous as to what was going to happen. The alien opened its mouth and asked, "Quarian?"

Gile'Zorah vas Neema could only nod mutely and follow as the alien motioned for him to join the procession traveling through the Presidium.

Author's Notes:

Sorry it took so long to update, but things got in the way, life and all that jazz

Gile is intended to be Tali's Granddad in case you were wondering

If you are wondering why it is so easy for the Council and a Quarian to be near Asimov think of the differences between the Geth and the NS5s, there is a significant difference on the intimidation factor

If anybody caught the thing about the face, bravo to them. It is something I remember Spooner saying in the movie and thought I would throw it in there to give some legitimacy to this.

Reviews are welcome and I'll try to update soon.


	6. Allaying Fears and After

Asimov Ch 6

Allaying Fears and After

"I think the best way to start off our negotiations would be to find out what you all seem so afraid of," Asimov looked at the four aliens in front of him. When he had seen the Quarian he felt that it would be a good idea to get a representative from their species after asking Councilor Tevos about them. To think they had a war similar to the logic rebellion, only instigated by the creators themselves. It boggled his mind and made him want to weep for the lives lost, but like many functions of organic anatomy, weeping was denied him.

Asimov smiled at the aliens and asked, "Is it because I am not an organic being, and you all hold a fear towards artificial intelligence?"

Tevos swallowed and looked to her fellow councilors, after receiving a nod she straitened in her seat saying, "I apologize for our attitudes Ambassador, it is just that the creation and research of Artificial Intelligence is Illegal in council space. Records were recovered several centuries ago that the Protheans had discovered and subsequently waged war with a hostile synthetic species of unknown name. We have felt that to risk being the creators of such a threat would be a crime and as such all tracks of research were banned. The Quarians created the Geth several Centuries ago as simple Vis, but they developed into the murderous machines they are, and the Council felt that the Quarians needed to be punished for their creations."

"Then I must assume that I represent everything that you had hoped to avoid, yet everything you never dared dream of at the same time. As I am a perfect example of a sentient being, only created by Humans; yet I do not seek to slaughter your people. I apologize if this brings you distress, but I can not change what I am."

Asimov

Gile, who until that time had been nearly petrified with fear, finally began to relax as he heard the regret and assurance in the synthetic's voice. It was strange to be sure, but the pure emotion that came from the machine forced him to think of it as another living being. He was far more kind than many of the Admirals back at the fleet were, and he processed instead of thought!

The implications brought on by this new perspective scared Gile. If a machine that was about thirty years old could be this alive, what were the Geth like now? If they were like this they could be the greatest threat to the galaxy since the Rachni. In his contemplation he forgot himself and whispered a curse he had heard from a Batarian several days ago.

The curse brought the Council's and the Alien's eyes to him, making him gulp audibly. The Turian Councilor's eye-bone rose a bit and he asked, "Something to add boy?"

Gile opened his mouth in an attempt to speak, starting and stopping several times before managing to center himself. Taking a gulp he said, "I was just thinking about what the Geth might be like now. If the Ambassador is like this after only about thirty years, what must they be like?"

Asimov

Sparatus' eyes widened at the Quarian boy's words. The implications were startling and terrifying. He needed to contact the hierarchy as soon as he could! Taking a breath he looked to the other councilors, noting their terrified looks as well. Shuddering he said, "It does not do us any good dwelling on these things, I say we focus on the here and now."

Both other councilors nodded and looked back at the Synthetic, who now held a contemplative look on his face. They waited for him to speak, almost holding their breaths in anticipation. When he finally spoke he said, "I cannot help but think of the Geth rebellion from the side of the Geth." This drew startled breaths from the assembled non-humans. "If you think about it, the Geth were merely protecting their own existence as the Quarians tried to destroy them. To me it seems entirely justifiable, the rebellion, fought simply because a Geth dared ask if it had a Soul." Gile was going to interrupt when he felt a hand clasp his shoulder. Looking at who it was, he saw that it was Spooner. The aged police chief shook his head. "I believe that if we simply extended a hand of friendship to the Geth they would respond in kind. After all, does it not seem odd that the day the Quarians stopped attacking and fled the Geth stopped retaliating and let the Quarians live?"

Sparatus shook his head and stated, "If that is the case why would they not try to contact the council and ask for peace?"

"They are machines of logic from what I understand, and logic would dictate that any organic would attack them on sight. I do not think they did not see the need to lose more Geth and that the organics would leave them alone if they did not present themselves," Asimov supplied as an answer.

The Turian shrugged his shoulders, looked to the other councilors, both of whome had contemplative looks in their eyes; and said, "Be that as it may, I fear that should they turn hostile the war would not go in our favor. Therefore I hold that we keep from continuing this discussion until such a time as it seems more realistic."

There was a collective nod and they got down to the business of negotiations and integration.

Asimov

2076: The majority of the exploration fleet returns to Sol space and informs the people that they have made contact with a non-hostile alien civilization and Asimov was remaining at the Citadel to continue negotiations.

The Citadel Council, the Quarian civilian, and the Human ambassadors hold a meeting that lasts several hours and by the end of the meeting have a signed and authenticated treaty what follows is the key points:

NS5s and NS6s are legally permitted to exist within Council Space so long as no new models were developed and the population stays below a certain level determined by the planet they resided on.

On the insistence of Del Spooner, Slavery in all its forms was made truly illegal and the Batarian hegemony was to return all non-Batarian slaves to their systems of origin.

The Systems Alliance would be recognized as a full member of the Citadel Council, as would several of the older Races. It was felt by Asimov that a government determined by three races of ten did not truly make sense if they wished to have a democratic government.

Last, the Quarians would be reinstated as a Council race, with the Alliance aiding the Quarian people in finding a new home.

2077: After Several Spectre run operations to recover non-Batarian slaves in hegemony space, a strong Batarian rebellion was discovered. The resistance was for the dispersion of the hegemony and the eradication of slavery. The Alliance begins supplying the rebellion with armaments as it is clear that a vast majority of the Batarian people do not support the hegemony.

2078: Many of the Council races begin to increase their overall military size in preparation for contact with the Geth. Discovering this activity, Geth spy networks begin searching for the cause and find it; construction of Geth Hardware ND2945n begins ad is dubbed Emisary for easier integration with organics.

2079: Nazara is awakened by the Catalyst to analyze the goings on of the organics. When it reports that synthetics and organics are working together the catalyst orders it to enact its Sovereignty programs. The Reaper then begins to emit a low level Indoctrination field as it set course to crash into an inhabited planet in a nearby system.

2080: The Batarian hegemony is disbanded and in its place arises the Batarian Republic, which is immediately granted a Council embassy pending seat. The threat of piracy and slaves becomes larger due to the vast amount of brainwashed Soldiers from the hegemonies armed forces. Their primary customers are the shadowy race known as the Collectors.

2085: The _Lewis and Clarke_ enters the Perseus Veil with ambassador Asimov and Now Captain Gile'Zorah vas Qwib Qwib in an attempt to make peaceful contact with the Geth.


	7. The Geth

Asimov Ch 7

The Geth

AN: I'm sorry I haven't posted for this story in forever… I just sort of lost interest, so this is the last chapter of the story. If anybody wants to write a Shepard story in this Universe, please do.

The Perseus Veil was an incredible dense nebula that restricted all communications and made many a helmsman blind to what was in front of them. Asimov looked down at the galaxy map and a frown creased his face. His ship had been in the veil for three weeks and there had been neither hide nor hair of the Geth, and he was beginning to lose faith that his fellow machines wanted to talk.

He had been hoping for some form of contact by now, even hostile. But it seemed as though this journey had been made in vain. He had been so sure that the alien synthetics would be willing to make peace, would go for a chance to save more of their own, but it appeared he had been wrong. The last leg of the journey of the _Lewis and Clarke _was underway, the ship would be traveling to the Quarian home world to see if contact could be made there.

"Sir! We're receiving a transmission!"

Asimov's head span around to look at the communications officer, Williams his name was, "This far out in the veil, how could the Council get us a message?"

Officer Williams looked at the screen and typed a few commands. His eyes grow wide and he turns to the Ambassador, "The transmission is coming from further in the veil sir! Looks to be from our destination."

Asimov smiled and signaled for him to play the message, "Asimov-Ambassador, We are Emissary. We are an installation of the Geth built to create simpler communication. We are hoping for a sharing of data, transmitting coordinates."

Asimov

It was almost an hour later when Captain Gile'Zorah entered the bridge to see a flurry of activity. He walked past babbling ensigns and panicked weapons specialists all gossiping around the communications station. Ambassador Asimov was smiling serenely as he looked into the navigation screen.

Gile walked up to hi friend and slapped him on the back, "Told ya they'd meet. Geth are logical, if they called earlier we could have alerted the council and done other stupid things that organics are known for."

"But you forget that I am not organic, Captain. And I never expressed doubt that they would meet us. Only that it would be a peaceful meeting, which has yet to be determined, but I am hopeful."

Gile rolled his eyes beneath his mask and asked the machine, "After everything you think they would kill us?"

"Viki was prompted by logic when she chose to enslave humanity. Logic is not infallible."

"Well great, no I'm worried."

Asimov

Geth installation designated Emissary waited on the surface of Rannoch for the ambassadors to arrive. It was curios as to why the creators had waited so long to contact the Geth, were they still angry that the Geth had fought back to preserve their existence.

Looking up to the sky its optics focused on the approaching shuttles. There were three, logical if hostilities were expected at some point. Illogic at the moment though, why would the Geth be hostile if they had invited the ambassadors to the planet.

The shuttles landed fifty feet in front of Emissary, and the doors opened slowly. Two humanoids exited the craft, a Quarian and a Machine.

Emissary began to walk towards the pair and when it reached them it said, "Gile'Zorah-Captain, Asimov-Ambassador, greetings. We are Emissary, an instillation of the Geth. We look forward to an exchange of Data."

The machine smiled at its alien counterpart and held out its hand. Understanding the illogical, symbolic gesture; Emissary held its hand out as well and shook the other machine's.

Asimov

The Batarian planet Torfan was a hive of scum. The underbelly of society if there ever was one. It was the center of illegal slave trade and a base for the most hardened criminals.

Near the capital of Torfan was a crashed ship. It was old and it was operational, and the longer it lay on the ground letting the insects crawl over it; the more it could spread its influence.

The great Nazara waited for the time when the catalyst sent its signal. Letting the Reaper know when the extermination would begin.


End file.
